


BBS - Drabbles/Unfinished Works/AUs/Story Ideas/Notes

by VenetaPsi



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-03-05 07:44:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13383306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenetaPsi/pseuds/VenetaPsi
Summary: Just like the title says, these are unfinished writing pieces and drabbles of mine, combined with AU ideas, Story Ideas, and the Notes I've taken for stories I always wanted to write.Additional drabbles and oneshots can be found and are being posted on my Tumblr: "Exlytra".





	1. [Drabble] Miniohm - Cinderella AU (Rewrite of Live Action Disney Cinderella Movie)

_Cinderella - Ohm  
Prince - Mini_

Ohm glanced down at the ground, four stories below him. His legs dangled freely in the air, the wind wildly blowing his hair across his face. Tree tops swirled around him, rustled by the breeze, and the bird hopping around, not a foot away, chirped happily.

  
He loved the roof. The swirling wind, the beautiful sky, and the wide expanse of forest and field extending out to the horizon. The spots of houses and the village, and then beyond that, the castle. It was the most breathtaking thing Ohm’d ever seen.

  
“RYAN!” Ohm snapped to attention instantly, a grin spreading across his face as he scrambled to his feet. A few seconds later he was through the trapdoor and running down the hallway. Slipping and sliding on the carpeted floor, he caught the edge of the banister and launched himself down the stairs.

  
“DAD!” Ohm flung open the front doors and sprinted out into the road that ran directly up to the carriage. The man stepping out turned to face him, breaking out into a smile. Before he realized what was happening, he was swept off the ground.

  
Ohm screamed and laughed as the world whirled around him, and then he was pulled into a hug, warm and safe in his father’s arms. His body was warm and comforting against his face, and Ohm sighed happily.

  
A laugh cut through the moment, and Ohm stepped away, turning to face the house. His father smiled, walking over and swooping the laughing lady up in his arms. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes glowed and Ohm didn’t know how he could smile any more.

  
“Come here, Ohm,” She called. The boy bounded over, and was pulled into another hug, pressed between the rough cloth of his father’s coat and the gentle silk of his mother’s dress.

 **Notes:**  
-Evil step brothers instead of sisters


	2. [Drabble] BBS Apocalypse

Craig stared out the car window, his eyes distant and devoid of focus. The countryside rolled past, a blur of greyish-brown that was common in the cold winter months. It was midday, but the sun was hidden behind a thick layer of dark grey clouds. The freeway was abandoned, dotted only by the occasional patch of half melted snow. Far in the distance the tip of a water tower and the outline of buildings pushed their way above the treeline and into view.

  
Turning his head, Craig glanced over at the sleeping figure in the seat beside him. Lui let out a soft snore, causing a few strands of his hair to dance. HIs legs were tucked up underneath him, and his head was resting against the window in an attempt to sleep comfortably in the car.

  
“Tyler,” Craig softly called to the man in the seat in front of him, who was driving. “Are we close yet?”

  
“Um...I think so?” Was the unsure reply. “We’ve been driving for a while.”

  
“What?” Came a groggy voice from the passenger seat. The male shifted into a more comfortable position, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand.

 

“Sorry Nogla,” Craig apologized. “Were you sleeping too?”

  
Lui stirred, cracking open one eye and yawning.

  
“No one’s asleep now,” Tyler said, rolling his eyes. He spun the steering wheel, narrowly avoiding a squirrel.

  
“Do you want me to drive for a bit Tyler?” Nogla offered, observing his friend’s exhausted eyes.

  
Tyler shook his head no.

  
“Dude, you’ve been driving for over twelve hours straight, get some sleep and let one of us take over.” Lui yawned again, stretching one arm above his head.  
With a defeated sigh, Tyler slowed, pulling the car over on the side of the highway.

  
“I’ll drive,” Lui offered, hopping out and switching seats with Tyler. Lui turned the key and pulled back out onto the highway, while Tyler curled up into a ball, resting his head against the back of the seat. The car quieted, and within a few minutes, he had fallen into well needed slumber. Craig resumed his watch over the countryside.


	3. [Plot + Unfinished Story Bits] Miniohm - The Four of Us (Romance Novel)

**Plot:**  
Ryan was in a relationship and had two sons. Over time, his partner grew more and more abusive, and eventually Ryan left. A couple years later, Ryan meets Craig, and the two slowly begin to fall in love. However, Ryan’s old partner isn’t done.

Miniohm (Mini Ladd - Craig Thompson X Ohmwrecker - Ryan)

**Prologue**

_Pounding feet and shouted words. A plate shattering and more angry screaming. Two young boys, holding hands as they cowered in their shared room- shaking. The elder shifts, pulling his brother into his chest._

_“WHAT GAVE YOU ANY RIGHT TO DO THAT!?”_

_“WHAT GIVES YOU ANY FUCKING RIGHT TO TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!?”_

_Furious. They were both furious._

_“YOU HIT HIM!”_

_“HE DESERVED IT!”_

_Silence. Utter silence. They could’ve heard a pin drop a mile away. Pounding footsteps coming up the stairs to to their room- Running. The door was flung open, and one of their fathers was standing there, breathless and scared._

_“Hey, guys.” Dad crouched to their level, fingers gently holding the younger’s chin, turning it to the side. The boy’s face was bruised, the painful area quickly turning a shade of purplish-green. Dad’s voice cracked when he tried to speak. “I’m so sorry this happened to you…”_

_“I’m okay, Daddy,” The injured boy promised, wrapping his arms around his parent, holding tightly in order to suppress his frightened tears. Gentle arms wrapped around his, and a warm chest greeted him, and the tears flowed without reserve._

_“Noah,” The elder met his Dad’s eyes, hazel, and full of fear and concern. “We’re going- we’re going to leave this house, do you understand?”_

_“We’re- leaving? F-for how long?” He pressed. His Dad’s head ducked, and when he spoke, his voice was rocked with sadness._

_“Noah...Aaron, we aren’t….we aren’t going to come back.” Two pairs of eyes- one green and one brown met with their father’s, confused and frightened._

_“Do you understand me when I say you aren’t safe here?”_

_“You’re scared of...of Father...yes Daddy?” Their Dad ducked his head once more, then met their gaze, one after the other, eyes determined, and filled with fury._

_“You two are my everything. You know that, right? You mean more to me than anything in the world. And I will not, have anything ever hurting either of you. That, is why we’re leaving. Because I will not stay with anyone, anyone, who is going to cause you two harm.”_

_“What is going on in here?!”_

_In an instant Dad was standing, pushing the two young boys protectively behind him. It was a standoff- Father framed in the doorway, tall and intimidating, Dad standing as a barrier, keeping them safe._

_“We’re leaving, Mason.” Dad snapped, voice filled with venom. Father raised an eyebrow, and with a smirk, stepped forward._

_“You’re what now?”_

_Dad surged forward, and hit Father in the face, so hard he stumbled backwards and fell to his knees._

_“YOU FUCKING PUNCHED YOUR SON!” Dad’s voice fell, weak and upset. “How could you expect us to stay? Your a fucking-” He couldn’t even find the right word. Father’s eyes widened, and he stood, reaching out and pulling Dad gently against him, arms around his waist._

_“Ryan, I- I’m so sorry. I was mad, I- I was stupid.” Dad turned his head, and pushed the man away._

_“You’ve had your chance, Mason. So many times, you’ve taken out your anger and frustration on us. I’ve tried, for so long to give you the benefit of the doubt- but I’m done. We’re done. Boys, get your things. We’re leaving.” Dad turned his back and took hold of his children’s hands, leading them around the room, and away from the other parent._

_Two hours later, the boys gave one last look out the back window of the car. At their house. At their Father, slumped against the doorway. Defeated._

_They didn’t look back again._

**Chapter One**

“Look- Over there. She’s good looking.”

“Guys please, stop.”

“How ‘bout her?”

“STOP!” Craig let out a long, deep sigh of frustration. “Please...I’m not looking for a relationship right now…”

Craig could tell that David’s next words were frozen on the tip of his tongue. 

“You guys know this!” He rushed on, satisfied when the Irishman’s mouth shut. 

“GUYS!” The impatient shout of Lui, far ahead, dragged them through the crowded square. People swirled around them, parting to avoid the rather large pool of water in the center of it all. Jets of water reached like outstretched arms towards the pale blue sky, catching the bright sunlight and sparkling with flashes of blue and pink. Buildings and stores ringed the large area, throwing the bright colors of clothes and the sweet smells of soaps and food into the air. Happy chatter and laughter filled his ears, bringing a small smile to his face. With Brock on his left and David to the right, and Lui a couple paces ahead- skipping excitedly, Craig felt content. 

Fingers touched his shoulder, and he turned, meeting Brock’s fatherly smile. 

“You seem happy now.”

Craig shrugged, answering sheepishly. “I love this place. And I love you guys.” Squeezing his shoulder a little, Brock grinned wider, than let his arm fall back to his side. 

“You know...I do too.” He agreed, spinning in a slow circle. His eyes flickered from one building, one face, one stone on the ground to another, soaking it all in. Craig watched, amused. 

“YOU GUYS ARE SLOW AS FUCK!” Lui shouted once more, causing those near him to turn, wide eyed, and scoot away.


	4. [Drabble] DaithideWildcat - The Fire

The heat clawed at his skin, his lungs, ripping the air from his throat in jagged, gasping coughs. Burning wood popped in his ears, glowing embers flashing like spots of color against blackened charcoal and grey smoke. Tyler stumbled forward, half blind and completely disoriented, his throat burning and water gathering in his stinging eyes.

He felt dizzy, sick, struggling to think clearly, to comprehend the situation crashing down around him. Strangely detached, he almost felt separated from his body, an outsider looking in. A few moments passed before he realized he was on his knees, and it took too long for his eyes to register the burning building around him, the poles of wood blazing with flames, dancing with violent beauty. He stared, transfixed, horrified, entranced all at once, knowing the color around him was leeching away his life, leaving his ears ringing, his watery vision fading. 

A familiar voice cut through the spell, wood crunched behind him, arms reached under his. Tyler saw a shadow bent over him, silhouetted by flickering fire. Messy, short hair and a tall lean body screamed words that Tyler’s scorched mind couldn't process. He only saw the crack in the roof above them, for a moment showing the deep night sky, sparkling with stars. Then with a heart wrenching ripping sound wood and stone crumbled inward. 

He felt the shadow grab him tight, protect him.

He felt the pain as the building came down on top of them.

Tyler sat up gasping for air, coughing desperately to clear his lungs of smoke that didn’t exist. Chest heaving, he stared around the dark room, his eyes quickly adjusting to the darkness. There was no fire, no heat. He was alone in his room, sweat and tear drenched sheets tangled around his legs. 

Slowly Tyler began to calm, one hand pressed against his heart, feeling the panicked beats begin to slow. A headache began to settle in and the brunette rubbed his face tiredly, noting that only a few hours had passed since he'd managed to fall asleep. For months the same dreams had plagued him, woke him up each night in the same state of suffocating terror. Some days were worse than others, but always Tyler found himself in a burning building, a silhouette saving his life, sacrificing their own. He’d refused medication, turned down sleeping pills. They only trapped him in the hell for longer. 

He wished that his hell was simply a nightmare.

Not a memory.


	5. [Drabble] H20Vanoss - Friends Sleepover All The Time

Sleep clung to Jonathan’s eyes as he blinked slowly, disoriented. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the dark as he twisted slightly, letting out a noise of discomfort prompted by his sore neck. Eventually his surroundings came into view and he easily recognized Evan’s living room, the one the two had occupied for hours of the late night, playing video games and shoving each other playfully. They’d fallen asleep out of pure exhaustion. That at the moment was the least of his concerns however, as he’d identified the source of the heat that was baking his side. 

His breath hitched slightly in the back of his throat as he laid eyes on Evan, stretched out across the couch at his side. His head was tilted up, raven hair brushing over his forehead and eyes. As evident by the heat, the shorter male was tucked up securely against Jon’s side, arms curled up to his chest. Evan’s jacket was thrown haphazardly across the arm of the couch, and Jon’s gaze briefly raked over Evan’s stomach, bare skin revealed due to his grey shirt bunched up against the back fo the couch. Jonathan’s gaze traveled up to Evan’s face, chapped lips slightly parted, long lashes protruding from shut eyes. 

Evan looked peaceful in sleep. He had resting bitch face, a fact Jonathan knew well, but in slumber his face was relaxed, calm. He looked at ease, all signs of stress and anxiety washed from his features. It was a side Jon had never seen before and he stared, soaking it in. It vaguely crossed his mind that watching someone sleep was considered creepy in normal society, but he couldn’t tear his eyes away.

Evan stirred slightly underneath him and Jon held his breath, but a moment later the younger male settled once more. Jonathan relaxed, moving back to his sleepy observation of Evan’s serenity when the man himself shifted slightly so that his face tucked into the crook of Jon’s neck. Jonathan froze, shivering involuntarily at the warm breath that rushed over his skin. 

He didn’t move for fear of waking Evan and disturbing the peace he was in. At least that was the part he chose to acknowledge. But he knew deep down as his arm slipped to curl around Evan’s waist, his face buried in the Asian’s soft hair that wasn’t it. If there was going to be consequences then be damned, because Jon’s tired mind didn’t care as he drifted off to sleep once more, body pressed up against the man who lay partly on top of him, the man Jon called his friend.


End file.
